Breaking Point
by OtterPotter
Summary: As Hank Pym's sanity slowly starts to fade, a new villain comes to town with one goal in mind: extermination. Now the Avengers have to deal with an unstable Pym and their formidable new adversary.


**This fanfiction has been my pet project since this summer, and I finally decided that I needed to start getting it on here. I will have more to say in the first chapter, but for now I will leave you with only a few more things. Firstly, unnecessarily, I shall remind you that I do not own any person, place, or thing that you recognize. Secondly, because I've put so much work in to this, your feedback is super duper important to me. Review please!**

* * *

**Prologue- Bait  
**

The room was dark and dank and had an almost tangible muskiness. Still, compared to most places she had lived in, the motel room was high end, mold, flickering lights, cracking drywall and all. Although she was pretty sure a cat was being killed in the hallway. Either that or the resident of room forty-two was doing vocal exercises again. She wasn't sure which one was worse. At least the cat would eventually stop making noises.

Her fingers twitched on the holster of her zapper. It would be so easy… but she couldn't. Too much had been put into this tech for it to be wasted on the schlub preening for his television debut. _He better hope he ends up on the one where they can't see him before they chose him, _she smirked. _Though, they'll wish they_ _couldn't hear him either._

Smiling briefly at the image, she resumed what she had been doing before she had gotten distracted. There were just a few ties on the back that she was going to have difficulty tying. A bit of an oversight, but not something she couldn't easily fix. There was a knock on the door. _Right on time, _she thought, making sure her holster was hidden underneath her dress. Opening the door, she saw a young man with messy brown hair. He smiled widely at the sight of her.

"Hey Rebecca," he said. She hugged him.

"Hi Shawn," she replied. "Do you mind coming in and helping me with these ties on my dress?"

"Um…sure," he said nervously, closing the door and then tying the straps. His hands shook as he tied them. _Seems like someone has a crush, _she thought. They had been friends for awhile, and he was meeting her tonight so that they could go see a movie, but she hadn't thought that he had felt that way about her until just now. She felt a jolt of happiness. This made everything so much easier.

"Thanks Shawn," she said as he finished tying her dress.

"No problem," he told her.

"No, really," she said, steeping closer to him and hearing his breath catch. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't deserve it." Their faces were just inches apart. He took a deep breath, as though steeling himself, and the leaned in closer. She saved him the trouble and bridged the gap between them, kissing him. A few moments later he collapsed to the floor with a loud thud.

"Aw, I know I'm a bit out of practice, but I'm not that bad, am I?" she asked. He stared up at her, unmoving, unspeaking. "Poisoned lipstick, darling." Picking up the lipstick from on top of the dresser, she showed it to him, tossing it in the air and then catching it and putting it in her bag. "I hear it's painless. I wouldn't know, I'm immune to this particular type."

A tear ran down his cheek. She leaned over him and kissed his forehead.

"Don't cry sweetheart," she said softly. "It'll be over soon, and it won't hurt." She got up, grabbing her bag and turning to the door. Her hand rested on the handle for a second before she pivoted and removed her zapper from her holster, shooting him once in the leg. "That might, though."

And with that she left the room, a satisfied smile on her face. The bait had been set.

_Follow the trail little bugs. I'll be waiting. _

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

He couldn't remember the last time he slept. Or ate. None of that mattered though. His work demanded all of his time. And what else did he have left, really? Not Ant-Man. No, that was someone he had long since stopped being, even if Scott didn't have the suit. Not the Avengers, they wouldn't take him back if he wanted them to. Did he want them to? Yes. No. He didn't know anymore. He was too weak for them anyway, he thought bitterly. Too weak for her…Jan. That was someone else he didn't have. She didn't bother to find him when he left, and he was too stupid to listen to her that day he went back to the mansion. Mind you, he had other things on his mind-namely the robbery being committed with his suit-but…_And now she hates you,_ he thought miserably. _Just another thing you screwed up._ He tried his best to ignore himself as he continued his work on his prototype microprison, determined to get something right. _Just one thing…_


End file.
